The present invention relates to a hairstyling rod and, more particularly, to such a rod which is adapted for use during permanent wave hairstyling.
Two types of hair rods or rollers are commonly used in hairstyling. The first type is a setting rod. It is used after hair has been shampooed to curl the hair. The curl is not permanent and generally lasts only until the next time the hair is washed. Chemicals are not generally used with hair setting rods, except for perhaps a setting gel or a mousse.
The second type of hair rod is a permanent waving rod. It is intended for use during permanent wave hairstyling. After a lock of hair has been rolled with a permanent waving rod, permanent solution is applied to the hair which causes the hair to relax and take the shape of the waving rod. Thereafter, a neutralizer is applied to the hair which causes the relaxed hair to adopt the shape of the waving rod.
Waving rods oftentimes have uneven outer surfaces and/or large openings extending therethrough. Because hair adopts the shape of the rod during permanent wave hairstyling, uneven surfaces and/or large openings can cause damage to the rolled hair, i.e., frizzy ends and/or breakage of the hair can occur. Further, waving rods do not generally allow for easy passage of fluids through the rod. Hence, rinsing and subsequent drying of the permanent solution and the neutralizer can be very time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved permanent waving rod.